yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 032
の ！！ | romaji = Zero no Kōbō!! | english = Zero Battle!! | japanese translated = Zero Battle!! | alternate = | chapter number = 32 | japanese release = March 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = May 21, 2012 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Zero Battle!!" is the thirty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on March 21, 2012 in the 5/2012 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon. Summary The Turbo Duel begins, and Jack takes the first turn, summoning "Wandering King Wild Wind" and ending his turn with a Set card. He tells Kalin that nobody rides in front of the King. Kalin starts his turn and draws the Trap "Zero Gate of the Void" and smiles at his draw, then activates the Spell Card "Contract With the Void", discarding his entire hand. Jack thinks that Kalin's Handless Combo must be coming, and Lain uses the second effect of "Contract With the Void" to Special Summon an "Infernity" monster from among the cards he discarded, Summoning "Infernity General". Jack comments that Kalin hasn't lost his touch - he's already managed to Summon a high-Level monster without any Releases. "Infernity General" attacks "Wild Wind," with "Infernity Blade" and Jack activates his face-down card, "Champion's Storm" which will negate the destruction of his monster and inflict the same amount of damage he received from the battle to Kalin. He comments that they'll both take 1000 points of damage, and uses his Sense Excluder to cancel out Kalin's "lukewarm" Sense as their Life Points both decrease to 3000. Kalin admits that the first exchange has been a draw, but states that Sense of that level can't satisfy him - Jack must show him what he really has. Jack scoffs at Kalin calling the battle a draw when he only has a single high-Level monster, despite his Handless Combo. Declaring that he'll shatter Kalin's flimsy tactic, he draws and Summons the Tuner monster "Morph King Stygi-Gel". It's Level changes to match that of another monster Jack controls, and it changes in form to "Wild Wind" as it becomes Level 4. Its effect also adds 200 times each Level it gained to Jack's Life Points, raising them to 3600. Then he tunes his two monsters together, stating in exhilaration that his soul is quaking, he's waited years for this moment. Kalin smiles as Jack chants "Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch heaven and earth! Isolated, absolute king! Synchro Summon! Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!" The giant dragon appears with a mighty roar, and Jack yells that "Red Dragon" obviously couldn't wait for this either. He activates it's effect, destroying every other monster in Attack Position on the field. He declares "Crimson Fire" as flames surround "Infernity General" and burn it to ashes. Jack tells an unfazed Kalin that this is the end, and orders "Red Dragon" to attack directly. Attacking with "Absolute Judgement", "Red Dragon" attacks directly, reducing Kalin's Life Points to zero. Disgusted, Jack asks Kalin if this was the best he could do after all his big talk. Kalin, Shadow Miasma leaking from his hands, admits that that was some amazing Sense, but he's not satisfied yet. A large gate appears on the field, and opens to reveal "Void Ogre Dragon". Jack protests that the Turbo Duel is already - but Kalin interrupts, stating that it isn't over. When he had no cards in his hand or on his field and his Life Points dropped to zero, "Zero Gate of the Void" activated from his Graveyard. Jack is shocked as Kalin explains that he discarded it with "Contract With the Void," smiling as "Void Ogre Dragon" roars - he used the trap to Summon it. And as long as "Ogre Dragon" is on the field, "Zero Gate of the Void" will prevent Kalin from losing. Kalin's irises turn black as Shadow Miasma rolls off him, and he claims that he doesn't need Life Points. Recognizing the Shadow Miasma, Jack calls Kalin a fool, wondering if "Ogre Dragon" has consumed his soul. As the two "Duel Dragons face off, Kalin tells Jack that he can't know how he's waited for this day, the day "Ogre Dragon" devours "Red Dragon". He declares the second round of terror to begin. Jack Sets a card to end his turn, thinking that his "Deadly Hand" Trap will destroy "Ogre Dragon" the moment the number of cards in Kalin's hand equals the number of monsters on his field. As Kalin declares his turn, Jack smirks, mentally urging Kalin to draw a card so that he can finish both him and the Turbo Duel. Kalin then declares that the effect of "Infernity Pawn" in his Graveyard will prevent him from drawing a card if he has none in his hand. His tongue hanging out, Kalin notes Jack's frustration, asking him what he was trying to do. Jack can only curse Kalin, he can't believe Kalin sealed his own draw. Kalin the declares the effect of the "Infernity Queen" in his Graveyard allows him to attack Jack directly when he has no cards in his hand. Jack is shocked - he can what? Kalin tells him to have a direct attack from "Ogre Dragon", and the Duel Dragon attacks directly with "Infernity Chaos Burst", reducing Jack to 600 Life Points. Jack's Sense Excluder is again unable to cancel out all of the Shadow Sense, and Kalin overtakes him, laughing and asking Jack what he thinks of his Sense - it isn't what it used to be, is it? He tells Jack that this is his Handless Combo, Type Zero, and that Jack had better satisfy him. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Kalin Kessler Turn 1: Jack Atlas Jack Normal Summons "Wandering King Wild Wind" (1700/1300) and Sets one card. Turn 2: Kalin Kessler Kalin activates "Contract With the Void", discarding his entire hand to Special Summon "Infernity General" (2700/1500) from his Graveyard. He then attacks "Wandering King", but Jack activates his face-down card, "Champion's Storm" negating the destruction of his monster and inflicting the same amount of damage he received from the battle to Kalin (Both 4000 → 3000). Turn 3: Jack Atlas Jack Summons the Tuner monster "Morph King Stygi-Gel" (100/100) and activates its effect, making it Level 4, the same as "Wandering King", and recovering 200 Life Points for each Level it gained increased (Jack 3000 → 3600). He tunes his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000), and activates its effect, destroying Kalin's "Infernity General". Jack then attacks directly (Kalin 3000 → 0), but Kalin activates "Zero Gate of the Void" from his Graveyard, which Special Summons "Void Ogre Dragon" (3000/3000) from his Extra Deck and prevents him for losing while the monster is not destroyed. Jack Sets "Deadly Hand". Turn 4: Kalin Kessler Due to Kalin's "Infernity Pawn", discarded via the effect of "Contract With the Void", he is prevented from drawing. Also, due to his "Infernity Queen" also discarded due to "Contract With the Void", his "Void Ogre Dragon" may attack directly. Kalin attacks Jack directly (Jack 3600 → 600). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes